


The Ruins of Abaddon

by gallifrey_companion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Harry takes no shit, Old Magic, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifrey_companion/pseuds/gallifrey_companion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't grow up like everyone thought he did. He grew up smart, sadistic and calculating which was only encouraged by his 'mentors' so to speak, his future consort Marvolo a mysterious vampire named Thana. He grew up coached in all the arts and spent years hiding undercover as in the innocent Boy-Who-Lived</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione watched worriedly as Harry stalked into the ministry atrium, his friends following behind. They had all been sitting in the O.W.L's when Harry got the vision from Voldemort showing Sirius supposedly being tortured in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. Harry's irrational- though not surprising- actions had lead them across the country after riding bloody three gals of all things. 

Hermione really did not like flying. 

Now they were infiltrating the Ministry to go after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and probably his top Death Eaters. All because Harry was too irrational to ask for help from the Order or professors.

Not that Hermione hadn't alerted Dumbledore the moment she could. 

She and Ron had quickly agreed to go with him, if nothing else to make sure he wasn't killed and Neville, Luna and Ginny had followed their lead. Hermione could admit to be slightly surprised as to how everyone was holding out. 

Harry too was a surprise. As they got closer to London, his blind panic had slowly dissolved into smooth rage. A rage that he seemed very happy to cope with. He lead lead the group, his steps large and purposeful. Almost too much that Hermione began to worry slightly. 

The group of six stood in a tense silence as they ride the old elevators down the depths of the ministry where the Department of Mysteries was held. The silence was only broken by Harry who spoke for the first time since entering the Ministry. 

"This is your last chance to turn back, there will be Death Eaters if not Voldemort himself down there." His voice sounded detached though, as if he was putting up the act of caring. No one else seemed to notice so the fifth year stayed quiet, observing.

"We are coming with you." Neville stated firmly as he gripped his wand tightly. His face was pale in the glow of the elevator light. 

Harry only nodded once and turned to face the door. When it creaked open, he uttered one last thing before stepping out. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Hermione thought she saw him smile and shook her head, must be a trick of light, she considered before banishing the thought altogether.

For some reason that sentence sent shivers down the spine of everyone except the ever serene Luna. They did not have time to question his words before they were off, following Harry’s rather astoundingly fast pace. The fifteen - almost sixteen - year old walked in long confident strides as if he knew exactly where he was going. 

They entered a room circular room, the exact same door all around them. Realizing too late, they let the door they came in shut behind with a loud bang. 

“What is this place?” Ginny asked. She held her wand in one hand and lit it using Lumos. The others in their group followed her example. Cautiously, Ron slowly creaked open one of the grey doors. Peaking inside, the door opened to a large room with a low hanging ceiling. Large lights hung from the ceiling but that’s not what drew their attention. The giant tanks filled with vaguely brainlike organisms inside.

“Uhh…” Ron made a confused noise and the others only nodded. 

“How about we slowly close the door and try another?” Harry suggests softly as the brains turned towards them as if they could sense them. “We are running out of time!”

Hermione suggested that everyone pick a door and open them at once. “Remember, we don’t know what are in these rooms so if it does not look like the Hall of Prophecies, close it and choose another.”

They went through three trials of doors before stumbling upon the right one. Harry retched it open and with a cry, started to jog down the long aisles. He slowed to allow the others to catch up. 

Shelves nearly a hundred feet high that went on in every direction for as long as the light could see surrounded them. Silvery orbs lined this long shelves and as they passed, Hermione thought she saw faces in some, shadowing figures chanting. 

“What number was Sirius standing by?” Luna asked, her voice having lost some of it’s musicalness to take a more serious note. 

“This way,” Was Harry’s only answer, his pace impatient. 

And then the group of five hogwarts students watched as the sixth in their group began to change. As he stalked forward, the change flowed over Harry as if it was wave, covering him suddenly and revealing this new person. As Harry walked, he began to get taller and fill out, as if he was naturally taller and worked out. His hair, the ever present messy mop of black hair began to grow out, reaching his shoulders and calming into silky black waves. 

Even Harry’s clothes began to change. Instead of the worn muggle clothes he was wearing before they now melted away to reveal form fitting new clothes. Hermione could guess a mix of pureblood styles (and that itself sound so wrong being described near Harry) and old fashioned military uniforms. 

Large tight boots clung to Harry’s legs up the knees. The fabric of the - also black - pants should could not tell. A black vest covered a silky black shirt which itself was covered by a robe that looked like an old fashioned military coat with heavy buckles and pockets flowed of his shoulders and snapped around the ankles of the boots. Dragon skin gloves covered his hands. 

If Hermione wasn’t so confused so probably would have been struck dumb by the incredible sight this man made. She had no doubt that whoever was standing in front of her was not her best friend but someone else, someone else who looked like a god.

It was only then that she noticed the incredibly power that was flowing from the man. His magic danced in the air as if it had been released. The sheer amount of power this man held left Hermione breathless and she staggered.

“W-w-ho are you?” She gasped out, her eyes wide as she struggled against the need to give in, to submit and bow to this man in front of her. Next to her, she could see the others were having the same issue. “What did you do to Harry?”

The man chuckled darkly, his voice lower, heavier, than Harry’s. The next moment, he bond them where they were standing so they couldn’t move.

“I am what you created.” He said simply. No one knew how to respond to that. 

“I smell the blood of silly little children!” A high and cackling voice sang from nearby. Neville went cold and the man smiled cruelly. 

“I am over here, Bella, darling!” The man called back to the voice. A head of thick black curls in a tight dress appeared and Hermione’s blood ran cold.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione began to struggle against the invisible bonds holding her in place harder. 

“Hello, my lord,” Bellatrix purred as she gave a large bow. “You are looking well as always.”

“And you are kind as always, my dear Bellatrix.” He replied in a teasing tone. “Where is the rest of the, shall we say, party?”

“We are right here, my lord. Bella ran ahead in her excitement.” A smooth voice Hermione remembered replied. A second later, the long blond hair of Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. 

“Ah, Lucius, as was starting to think that Bella here decided to have some premature fun.” The man replied with a smirk which only increased when Bellatrix pouted.  
“Why does everyone always pick on me?” She muttered. 

Six other Death Eaters stepped out of the shadows and into the light. 

“Lord? Who are you and what did you do with Harry?” Ginny asked, her red hair covering part of her face but Hermione could still see the fear in her eyes. Fear, she was sure, was in hers as well.

“Me?” The man faked confusion and Bellatrix tittered. “Why, I am the Dark Lord Abaddon, of course, ally and partner to Lord Voldemort and commander of forces of the Dark.”

“Should we have heard of you?” Ron bit back in a moment of bravery. “Never heard of you before.”

The man, Lord Abaddon as he claimed, seemed to find this amusing. “Oh of course you have never heard of me, Weasley, I wanted it that way, and I always get what I want.” The Death Eaters behind Lord Abaddon smirked as if this meant more than the students thought. “You are going to be the ones to announce my, shall we say, relevance party.”

“Please! Please just give us Harry back and let us go!” Ron begged, his face nearly as red as his hair.

“Oh you haven’t figured it out yet?” The man asked, turning his attention back to his captives. “What about you, Granger, you are normally pretty clever, have you figured it out yet?” 

Disgust filled her as she saw the eyes of the man taunting her. 

Green. 

Harry’s green eyes. 

Except they weren’t open and kind and soft now, no, they were cold and calculating and dancing with pleasure for what he was doing.

Hermione shook her head frantically, trying to hold in the tears that were welling up in her eyes. “No, no,” She repeated, her voice cracking and she choked.

“Yes, yes, my dear, I am afraid it is true,” Abaddon said sadly, as if he was counseling a friend. He tutted. “However, you figured it out, and I can tell the others haven’t, so I’ll have to fix this.”

Abaddon - Harry, she thought in shock, my Harry - raised his wand and pointed at her forehead. “You won’t remember much, I’m afraid, but I would hate to kill you yet,”  
Malfoy stepped forward, his steps nearly silent on the tiled floor. “My lord, you could always bring her with us. I am sure she would provide sufficient… entertainment.”

Abaddon - Harry, Hermione reminded herself viciously. This was her best friend, at least he thought he had been. Abaddon dropped his wand and grinned. “Good thinking, Lucius. Rodolphus, grab her and portkey her back.”

The last thing Hermione saw was her friends struggling in their bonds as a Stupefy flew towards her and the sound of the Order apparating in. “Battle time!” Harry cheered in joy she heard as her world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(Harry’s POV)

The newly dubbed Lord Abaddon grinned maniacally, remembering Granger’s look of pure shock to find out the boy she had thought had been ‘her Harry’ was nothing like she thought he had been. 

And he truly wasn’t. While he had been born and raised as Harry James Potter for a year, after Voldemort came to his to kill his parents for being key members of the Order, he had ceased to be that person. He had been dubbed Constantine Mortem by Marvolo. Yes, Marvolo as in Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Voldemort did not simply disappear like many people believed. How the light got the idea that the most powerful Dark Lord in history had been destroyed by a mere baby was beyond him. No, he had instantly been interested in the small boy. Marvolo had often described that night to him.

*Flashback*

A seven year old Harry (called Constantine ‘Costa’ Mortem by most of the Dark) knocked hesitantly on the heavy wooden door of his guardian’s door. “Marvolo?” He called softly. 

That was another thing. When the Dark Lord had appeared at the crib side of the Potter’s he found that the young boy had his matching soul mark. Which meant that they were destined soul mates, a gift of magics. The boy had a lightning scar on his forehead and Marvolo had the same on the small of his back. 

“Come in chéri,” The deep voice replied. A familiar tingling of the man’s magic danced over Harry’s skin as he crept into the large room. A solid dark oak desk sat in the center of the room with a chair that Harry knew was very comfortable. The walls were lined with bookshelves that, while neatly organized, was nearly bursting at capacity with all the books. Marvolo was sitting in on corner where he was placed an assortment of couches and chairs around the roaring fire.

“What’s wrong, Costa?” Marvolo asked as he got nearer. 

“I had nightmares, Marvolo. Will you…” Harry trailed off uncertainly as he looked at the floor. He held his toy teddy bear in one hand. 

Marvolo just opened his arms and Harry climbed into the familiar embrace. Most people wouldn’t expect the big scary Dark Lord to read muggle stories to his adopted son and be affectionate, but Marvolo had found that the little green eyes boy in his arms had changed how he even thought of himself. 

“What were they about?” Marvolo asked after Harry had properly snuggled himself into his arms.

“There was a woman, with red hair, and she was screaming and begging. And you were there.” The young boy trailed off when he felt Marvolo stiffen. “Marvolo?”

Abruptly, Marvolo asked “Do you know why you are named Constantine Mortem?”

“Cause it is the name you gave me to use around anyone but you?” He asked, confused. He didn’t see how this had to do with his nightmare.

“Yes, it your name, but it is not the name given to you at birth. At birth, your real parents named you Harry Potter.”

Harry was quiet for a moment. “Are you not my father?” He was scared to hear the answer. He loved Marvolo, he really did! Harry didn’t want to lose his Marvolo who reads to him and holds him after nightmares and teaches him amazing things.

“Not by birth, no. You know of the war that was fought, yes?” Harry nodded. “You birth parents were on the opposing side. They were valuable and dangerous members of my enemy's force and when I was given the opportunity, I personally went to kill them. After I did that, I came upon you. I didn’t want to kill a baby. I am many things, but I don’t kill children.”

“You killed my birth parents?”

“Yes, Costa, I did. I then pointed my wand at you and tried to do the same. Lily had performed magic on you that shielded you from the curse and rebounded and hit me, curing me of insanity. I recovered and recognized the incredible power you had and decided to change the war and give you a new life. It was only after teh fact that the force of the magic blew your hair back so I could our mark upon your head. I knew then that you are mine, and I took you with me and here you are. When you come of age, you will be both my consort and partner.” Marvolo explained.  
“What does consort mean?” Harry asked after taking his thumb out of his mouth.  
“It means that you and I will together, like Bellatrix and Rodolphus or Lucius and Narcissa. Does that bother you?” Marvolo waited for the answer, staying still while he let the seven year old think.

“No.”

“No?”

“Aunt Bella always said that being in love is the best thing in the world!” The boy said resolutely and with a firm nod. Marvolo gave the boy a little smile. 

“Yes, I believe it will be. You are my heir, my son, an extremely powerful wizard in training. I named you Constantine Mortem for a reason. Constantine was the name of powerful and famous Roman emperor. Mortem means Death in Latin, his language.” 

“Wicked!”

*Flashback Over*

Harry knew that Marvolo was sorry for killing his parents, but did not regret it. It was a strategic move, a logical and necessary one to gain an advantage in the war. The war had been dirty, bloody and horrible for both sides. The ministry had lessened its restrictions on killing for aurors, making battles more and more fair as well as much more lethal to both sides. 

The war had originally been played politically. Not on the field, but in offices and through bribes and influence. That lasted well for years, he had gained significant power without many realizing. But he had let his fear of death take over and created too many horcruxes. After that, Marvolo had spent days to months in periods of pure insanity. Marvolo had been in one of his insane periods where he did not think straight for months. He had acted rashly and lost the political ground he had spent years gaining in his boldness. 

But after the events of that Halloween, things changed. The light thought that he was gone and he ordered all active Death Eater activity to end as he disappeared from the public eye for nearly eight years, healing and working through proxy. Lucius Malfoy was awfully helpful after all. 

This little disappearing act allowed Marvolo to raise and train Harry while he used his Inner Circle to do his bidding from the shadows. Dumbledore and the rest of the light thought that Lily’s Love caused Voldemort to be overwhelmed when he shot the killing curse and destroyed. Please, the witch had used an ancient dark (and illegal) blood ritual that used family blood being split by the enemy to power a momentary shield on the next threat to the family. 

Marvolo trained Harry since he was four in magic. Light, neutral, dark; it didn't matter, as long as he grew up to be smart and powerful. 

When Harry was seven, a vampiress named Thana arrived at the Dark Lord's door. After thoroughly interrogating her as to how she found the unplottable mansion, it was revealed that she saw the location using her psychic ability and that she must go and advise and teach the little Dark Heir in the other arts As a dark creature, Thana claimed it was her duty to teach and advise the prince, as it were, to grow to her full potential. 

It was as thoughts of Thana flew through his head that Harry was shocked back to the present as he watched as Luna's bonds disintegrated and she stood gracefully. Behind him, his favorite Death Eaters raised their arms at the apparent threat. "Lower them, she is no threat." He commanded. 

"You can see, can't you?" He asked curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side. 

"Luna what are you doing?" Ginny asked, her pale face and red hair giving her a strange visage in the shadowy gloom of the room. 

"You are a mystery wrapped in fire and burning in death smoke, C-" Luna stated before being cut off by a silencing spell from Harry. 

"No speaking my name!” Harry stated, his voice cold. Before he could say more, he could hear the sound of the Order of the Phoenix apparating into the building. Harry turned his attention back to the still bound children and grinned wickedly. “Well, it seems our time together has come to an end. Pity, I shall hope to see you again soon.”

Harry turned his back and began to walk away. “I want the rest of you to focus on sniper shots and stay in the shadows. Do not reveal your identity and do not get caught. Aim to maim or kill, i do not care. However, if Lupin or Black show up, I want them captured and brought to me as uninjured as possible. I expect you back within the hour.”

A chorus of “Yes, m’lord”’s followed his words and he stalked off, he favorite coat flapping around his ankles.


End file.
